objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Camp of Ice Cream -REBIRTH-
so uh since ylu is dead lol (rip we will miss u ������) so i decided to take on his legacy and create an unofficial sequel to his coic camps which i'll call it camp of ice cream R E B I R T H contestants okay so theres 8 slots so sign up as one below (or die) ic blue moon pose.png|blue moon (nemolee.exe) ic butterscotch pose.png|butterscotch (bokurei the phantump) ic lime pose.png|lime (objectstick) ic rainbow pose.png|rainbow (infinityblade2995) ic raspberry pose.png|raspberry (derpyunikitty) ic strawberry pose.png|strawberry (pinetreeromaniaofficial) ic tiramisu pose.png|tiramisu (twdremaker2000) ic vanilla pose.png|vanilla (brownfamily1108) i spent 15 minutes making the assets and poses and thats pretty long so plz sign up episode 1 lime: hi butterscotch: hello strawberry: henlo owo blue moon: wow you're so weird vanilla: yeah i agree raspberry: get lost rainbow: HELLO INTERNET AND WELCOME TO BEHIND THE ME- tiramisu: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS rainbow: what butterscotch: shut the hell up blue moon: yeah tiramisu: okay... ???: hi raspberry: huh? you look familiar... are you... vanilla: COMMUNISM? ???: maybe... strawberry: okay? ???: haha no im O S H A W O T T lime: um ok oshawott: im starting a show and i need 8 people blue moon: oh wow we have exactly 8 people here rainbow: yeah and we're ice creams strawberry: wow!!! amazing coincidence!!!!! tiramisu: yep lime: okay what now tiramisu: yeah what now oshawott: okay since you all are ice creams so i guess ill name my show "camp of ice cream rebirth" then vanilla: why is it called "rebirth"? raspberry: yeah im curious to know too! butterscotch: tell us! oshawott: okay like about 1 or 2 years ago idk theres someone named young little unicorn or something hosted a show full of ice creams rainbow: oh oshawott: okay i have a question for you all tiramisu: alright oshawott: where did you all come from? lime: oh i know! well, just kidding i dont lol oshawott: fine, then i have a task for you all... WRITE A STORY ON HOW ARE THERE ICE CREAMS HERE. YOU CANNOT USE MORE THAN 500 CHARACTERS. oshawott: i will judge your story on a scale of 1 to 10, the 3 worst story makers will be put up for elimination. raspberry: so what if someone doesnt write a story? oshawott: well, ill BUG them until they make their damn story. GO! oshawott: okay bring me your craps blue moon: There are ice creams here because we are competing for a prize of 1 million dollars in Camp of Ice Cream. Also, Oshawott is god, may his name be praised. oshawott: didnt follow the challenge well, 4/10. rainbow: Ice creams hated being stuck in a freezer until they get eaten. So imagine what they would do when a random oddly coloured ice cream appeared out of a random portal and offered them freedom. That ice cream went to as many freezers as he could, hence the ice creams now live in this free roaming place where they don't melt. oshawott: hey thats pretty nice, 8/10. butterscotch: I asked myself to make a ice cream so I made Vanilluxe, then Casteliacone. So then I made butterscotch, it tastes like crap. Kinda like Oshawott. Also Butterscotch tastes like cardboard oshawott: what. 3/10. tiramisu: i'll getting burger king from a dude name donald trump oshawott: 1/10 please die raspberry: Ice Cream is made with milk, but where dooes milk come from? COWS! But... Are cows a myth...? Anyways, the cows pooped milk, and Davids froze us and put us on waffles! History lesson is done! oshawott: ok? 4/10. vanilla: Ice Cream is a frozen treat that kids get at ice cream trucks. Ice cream comes in a lot of flavors. oshawott: WHY ARENT PEOPLE FREAKING FOLLOWING THE CHALLENGE. 2/10. strawberry: Well Strawberry competed in 3 of COIC Seasons, after that, her memories were erased completely, her personality changed, she didn't know who she was. Then she got on a plot of land and saw the other 7 Ice-Creams, they seemed vaguely familiar, but strawberry was too scared to say anything, she was helpful and loyal, but she got an interesting backstory. oshawott: i... freaking... said... follow... the... challenge... 2/10. strawberry: aw oshawott: here are the current placement and score #rainbow: 8/10 #raspberry: 4/10 #blue moon: 4/10 #butterscotch: 3/10 #vanilla: 2/10 #strawberry: 2/10 #tiramisu: 1/10 oshawott: vanilla is ahead of strawberry for submitting earlier than strawberry. however he's still in the bottom 3. in order to be safe, lime must get a score of 2/10 or lower lime: oshawott: oh my god thats so good yes yes yes you get an 0/10 please rot in hell vanilla: YESSSSS IM SAFE oshawott: so lime, tiramisu and strawberry is up for elimination. vote for one of them to go home in the comments okay bye episode 2 oshawott: okay lime is eliminated with 6 votes oshawott: so the next challenge is tiramisu: rant on how bad PineTreeRomaniaOfficial is? oshawott: yeah that could work raspberry: so we'll be doing that? oshawott: no vanilla: so what's the real challenge? WRITE YOUR OPINION ON OSHAWOTT. YOU MUST STATE THAT OSHAWOTT IS THE BEST OR YOU WILL RESULT IN AN INSTANT 0/10. butterscotch: what a nice challenge oshawott: thanks i made it myself Category:Camps